Carry On Wayward Son
by Loki's-Phantom-x
Summary: Sam comes back to the motel room and gets the shock of his life, which involves drunk!Castiel, drunk!Dean and a karaoke machine. Dean/Castiel, rated T, for safety. R & R, x
1. Carry On Wayward Son

_Hey kids, how goes it? XD I'm here with another Dean/Cas fic, which seem to be becoming a habit of mine these days. Can't help it, it seems. So I wanted to try something funny this time, not sure if it came acorss like that but that's how I wanted it to come across. I hope you have fun reading it, as I had fun writing it! XD Happy reading, kids XD_

* * *

**Carry On Wayward Son**

**Summary: **Sam comes back to the motel room and gets the shock of his life, which involves drunk!Castiel, drunk!Dean and a karaoke machine. Dean/Castiel, rated T, for safety.

**A/N**: Okay, Dean and Cas have a drunken sing-song, and I didn't know how to write them singing drunk, so where they sing, just imagine them pissed. m'kay?

**********

Sam Winchester sat on the end of his bed, his hands over his ears to block out the noise of the two snoring men he was sharing the motel room with. Sam looked over at the bed nearest the bathroom to see Dean and Castiel wrapped around each other, naked, in a way that wouldn't look out of place in a porn movie. He didn't appreciate his brother's ass in his face either, so he had covered them best he could whilst they had been lying on top of the sheets. They were so close, and drooling over each other, he might add, as they slept off their night of heavy drinking. In fact, here's what happened:

**********

Sam drove back to the motel room. He had been sent out by Dean to get some dinner whilst he went and got some beer. He had been instructed not to forget the pie, and thank God he didn't forget it, his head would be rolling across the floor in no time. He parked in their space. He'd have to explain to Dean why he had taken so long getting dinner. The truth was he had met up with Ruby, who had told him more about Lilith and her plans. And after a little sex in her motel room elsewhere, he had finally gotten round to getting dinner and heading back to Dean.

He turned off the engine and he looked towards the window of their motel room. The light was on, well, the disco lights were on. Yes, Sam and Dean had stooped as low to get a disco-themed motel room. That wasn't in the description when they booked it, but they had gotten over it. The room had glittery, colourful walls and disco lights, with colourful bedspreads and a karaoke machine hooked up to the TV. Sam had laughed and said that they weren't singing karaoke when Dean had pleaded with him. Hell, the toilet seat was even neon yellow. That had amused Dean highly.

Sam got out of the car, when he suddenly heard 'Carry On Wayward Son' coming from the motel room. He laughed. Dean and that damn karaoke machine. He moved towards the room, taking out his key and unlocking the door. What he saw was definitely not what he expected to see.

Dean was lying on the floor of the room, shirt off, but thank God, Sam thought, that he still had jeans on. He was clutching a microphone from the karaoke machine, arms spread out over the floor as he giggled and laughed. Castiel was straddling his lap, shirt off but tie still draped around his neck, also clutching a microphone in one hand, while the other was on Dean's chest, no doubt, keeping him up as they were both completely hammered. There were bottles, empty bottles, of beer lying all around them. There at least had to be twenty bottles, plus an empty bottle which had been Dean's whiskey. The music played on the TV.

"'me on, Cas ... we've learned this song now ..." Dean slurred. "Your turn." Sam just watched the two of them in their drunken haze. It could have been worse, he thought, they could have been having rampant, drunken sex. There was a mental image Sam didn't want. He watched as Castiel raised the microphone to his lips as the first verse of the song came;

_As I rose above the noise and confusion,  
Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion,  
I was soaring ever higher,  
But I flew to high_

Castiel burst out laughing before he continues through his giggling.

_Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man,  
Though my mind could think I still was a mad man,  
I hear the voices when I'm dreaming,  
I can hear them say,  
Carry on my wayward son ..._

Castiel suddenly stopped singing.

"I feel sick ..." he complained, putting a hand over his mouth.

"Shhh Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas! My turn ..." Dean said, almost pissing himself laughing. "My turn!"

_Masquerading as a man with a reason,  
My charade is the event of the season,  
And if I claim to be a wise man, well,  
It surely means that I don't know ...  
On the stormy sea of moving emotion,  
Tossed about I'm a ship on the ocean,  
I set a course for winds of fortune,  
But I hear the voices say ...  
Carry on my wayward son,  
There'll be peace when you are done ..._

He was cut off suddenly when Castiel leaned down and gave him the biggest, open mouthed, messiest kiss ever. Dean moaned deeply, his hands gripping Castiel's thighs.

"Oh God!" Sam complained. Castiel looked up, pulling away from Dean.

"Sam ... your _hic _back ..." Castiel exclaimed, flailing his arms about as he said it. Dean tapped Cas irritably on the chest.

"Cas, Cas!!! Show Sammy your wings. Sammy, his wings are sexy ..." Dean said, with a huge grin. Castiel hiccupped again and then spread out his wings, knocking a few things over in the process. He was so drunk; he couldn't spread them out straight, like the equivalent of Dean not being able to walk straight. Dean, who was still trapped under Castiel's open legs, reached up and touched the beautiful feathers of Castiel's wings, which made Castiel moan with pleasure.

"Okay ... I swear to God, I'm out of here ... I can't stand here and watch you two indulge in ... wing porn ..." Sam said, scrabbling for the door, dinner left forgotten and the image of Dean and Castiel having sex to 'Carry On Wayward Son' was etched firmly in his brain.

**********

When Sam was sure the sexing had stopped, he moved from the diner back to the motel room. He opened the door and peeked in. They were asleep, snoring loudly, the TV running a blank screen and some of the lights off now. Sam sighed with relief and he moved into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. This is where we started. Sam covered his ears to block out the noise. He sighed deeply. It would be a long, long night.

* * *

_Hope you kids liked it. Well if you're reading this, you got to the end of the chapter and I'm glad. Now you need to press the button in the corner to submit a review. Go on, you know you want to. Reviews are love. I'll send you a plushie!Cas if you review ... now you know you definately want to. XD_


	2. The Morning After the Night Before

**Carry On Wayward Son**

**Summary: **Sam comes back to the motel room and gets the shock of his life, which involves drunk!Castiel, drunk!Dean and a karaoke machine. Dean/Castiel, rated T, for safety.

A/N: This is what happened before Sam walked in. mm'kay. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 2**

When Dean opened his eyes and the light hit them, he was in agony. His head pounded, his mouth was dry. It tasted like a dog's backside ... not that he had ever tasted a dog's backside, but this is what he would imagine it would taste like. He lifted his head from the pillow, which also proved to be painful. Sam was sitting on his laptop at the table in the corner.

"Sammy? What time is it?"

Sam looked up and laughed at the state Dean was in. He looked almost green in the face, plus his hair was sticking up in all directions.

"It's ten thirty, dude," Sam said, turning back to his laptop. Dean groaned, then heard a groan from next to him. He looked round, a little too quickly, giving himself a head rush. Castiel was in bed next to him, looking just as ill.

"Dude, you okay?" Dean asked his lover. Castiel shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

"I have decided I do not enjoy alcohol," Castiel stated, matter-of-factly.

"Dude," Sam said, from the corner. "I can't believe you got an angel of the Lord drunk, and singing karaoke. How the hell did that happen?"

Dean looked at Cas. "Erm ... well ..."

**********

"Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaam," Dean moaned. "I'm so hungry." They moved into their motel room, switching on the light, which came on disco lights. They looked at each other. Another cheap themed motel room. Glitter and bright colours were everywhere, but Dean's eyes clapped on the karaoke machine which was wired up to the TV.

"Sam ... we could ..."

"No, Dean. Last time we did karaoke; you got drunk and made me sing Cher's part of 'I Got You, Babe.' Remember the gay jokes after that, Dean" Sam said, frowning. He had hated that so much. Dean giggled as he remembered it. Sam smacked him across the arm, causing Dean to let out a dramatic 'oww' before moving over to drop his bag on his chosen bed. He sat down, looking at the karaoke machine. Sam seemed to know what he was thinking.

"Don't you dare. I'm going to go across town and have a look in the library, then I'll bring us back some dinner. You behave. Watch some porn, or something," he said, moving back out of the motel room and into the Impala.

Dean sighed loudly, before moving over to look out of the window to make sure Sammy was gone. He quickly gathered a few dollars from his bag and ran to the store across the road. Some beer was definitely needed.

**--**

It had been an hour since Sammy had left and Dean was standing up on his bed, fourth beer bottle in hand, sunglasses on, karaoke microphone in hand, and doing a ridiculous dance while singing along to 'Hit Me Baby One More Time' by Britney Spears.

'_My loneliness is killin' me (and I)  
I must confess I still believe (still believe)  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign, hit me baby one more ...'_

"Hello, Dean."

Dean let out a girly scream before falling off the bed, getting tangled in the microphone cable and dropping his half empty bottle. He looked back up to see Castiel with a slight smirk on his face. Bastard angel, sneaking up on him like that. He tried to untangle himself from the cable before standing up.

"Don't do that. Fuckin' gave me a heart attack, nearly," he said, waiting on his heart rate to come back down to normal. Castiel's smile disappeared for a moment.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to startle you." Dean smiled gently.

"C'mere ..." Dean said, and the angel stepped towards him, their lips meeting gently.

"I have missed you, Dean."

"Missed you too ..." he said, deepening the kiss, his hand running up the angels arms, and up to the lapels on his coat. Castiel suddenly pulled away.

"Dean, you taste strange ..."

"Oh, that would be beer ..." Dean said, turning round and picking up a bottle. "Want one?" Castiel looked weary as Dean took the lid off the bottle and handed it to him. Castiel took it and he sniffed the strange liquid first before he took an experimental sip. He made a face at the taste of it before taking another drink, which seemed to taste a little better than the first one.

"Good?"

"It is not pleasant, but it is not unpleasant either," Castiel stated, taking another drink.

"Woah, dude! It's not soda. You have to drink it slow, or you'll get drunk."

"Angel's do not get drunk."

**--**

Soon enough, Castiel was hammered.

"Told you ..." Dean slurred, giggling at Castiel who could barely sit up straight. His usually gorgeous eyes were glazed over as he tried to see straight.

"I love you, Dean ..." Castiel slurred back, making Dean giggled and blush.

"Love you too, honey ..." he said, drunkenly. He suddenly had an idea. "Let's sing, Cas." He grabbed two of the microphones from the karaoke machine and he handed on to Cas.

"I'll teach you Carry On Wayward Son," he said. Cas tilted his head in that cute, adorable, confused way of his. Dean switched on the machine and they began learning the song.

**--**

"Dude, you're awesome," Dean said to Castiel, who, even in his drunk state, was able to pick up the song no problem. They were singing away together, enjoying themselves. Castiel was a pretty good singer. Dean watched him as he sang his part and he felt himself getting aroused from watching the angel.

**********

"DEAN! Too much information, dude!" Sam shouted.

"Sorry, Sammy. But that's what happened ... back to the story ..."

**********

He moved over to Castiel and he cupped his cheek and kissed him deeply. Castiel kissed him back, the hand holding the microphone dropping to the ground to hold himself up as Dean began assaulting his senses. They both let go of the microphones and Dean lay down on his back, pulling Castiel on top of him, straddling him, as they kissed. Castiel's hand went to Dean's t-shirt and pulled it off, throwing it across the room, when it caught onto the lamp and was left hanging there. Dean pressed his tongue at the seal of Castiel's lips, asking for entry, which Castiel obliged. Dean slid his hands up Castiel's chest, before sliding them under the lapels of his 'Holy Tax Accountant' trenchcoat and pushed it off his shoulders, before kicking it out the way. His suit jacket was next and then his shirt began to go, each button popping out exposing a bit of Castiel's tanned, lightly muscled chest.

"Dean," Castiel moaned. He slid off his shirt, leaving his tie around his neck. Castiel pinned Dean's arms to his sides and he began kissing and licking up his chest. Dean moaned and writhed beneath the angel. His hands gripped the carpet and in his arousal, he manage to hit the 'play' button on the remote and the song started up again. The two men giggled and both moved to retrieve their microphone's again.

Niether of them noticed Sammy walk in.

**********

"Dude, I'm scarred for life now," Sam said.

"I feel sick ..." Castiel said, getting up and moving to the bathroom. They grimaced when they heard him vomiting.

"Tell you what, Sammy. God is gonna kick my ass."


End file.
